I'd Forgotten
by Wolfhart
Summary: Bianca's in denial, and through this denial she pushes Tabatha away. Chapter 1 Bianca's viewpoint, Chapter 2 Tabatha's. Bianca x Tabatha.


**Author Note:** _Right, so I noticed there was no Bianca x Tabatha pairing stories, (or at least, stories dedicated solely to them. There might be stories with them as a side pairing, but I don't know) which I found strange since in my opinion they're one of the more likely pairings, considering every second word out of Tabatha's mouth is 'Miss Bianca'. In fact, there aren't many yuri couples at all, even though there are a bunch of stories that pair Raguna up with guys...and with good reason, considering every guy in Frontier is secretly gay for him, especially Brodik and Danny (Danny: (with little hearts coming off of him) "We're buddies, right Raguna? Yeah. Yeah we are."-actual game dialogue, right there.) So, I decided to fix this problem. This will have two chapters, but either one of them can be read on their own or together._

**Also, note that I definitely don't own Rune Factory. If I did, you could choose to be a girl or there'd at least be a gay option so you could actually marry the boys.**

* * *

...

**I'd Forgotten**

She was jealous. Bianca didn't want to admit that someone of her aristocratic background would feel this way, _and about a lowly farmer, too_, but there was no other word for it. When she saw the two of them were together her heart beat painfully in her chest and she would feel sick to her stomach. Whenever he chuckled happily at something Tabatha said, Bianca would clench her teeth and stare resolutely in the opposite direction. She had decided that this could only mean one thing. She loved Raguna. She'd convinced herself this was the only logical answer, because the alternative…

"Good morning, Bianca," the boy in question said, a shy smile on his face, "lovely weather we're having, isn't it?"

Bianca's only answer was to let out an angry huff and to turn up her nose. Discretely, she eyed the farmer as he averted his eyes and started to mumble pleasantries. His soft brown hair stopped just short of his shoulders, and his clear blue eyes reflected only kindness and honesty. Although handsome, Bianca supposed he had a rather girlish face, not to mention he was always quite dirty. It made sense considering he toiled in the fields all day, but still Bianca didn't like it. Even considering his faults, however, Raguna was still quite fetching and had a very warmhearted personality. The perfect man. So why was it that when she talked to him her nausea remained but her heartbeat slowed?

As she saw him off with yet another thinly veiled insult, deep inside she wondered how much longer she could keep lying to herself.

…

It didn't escape Bianca's notice that Tabatha would often go to _his_ house in the mornings. It also didn't escape her notice that Raguna's monsters probably weren't the only things Tabatha was watching. Bianca pictured Raguna working hard in the fields without his shirt on, sweat on his brow, and waited for herself to blush. She didn't. Sighing, she pursed her lips and took another sip of tea. It would be at least an hour until Tabatha returned, Bianca knew from past experience. The mansion seemed so much bigger when she was alone, so much emptier, so much _lonelier_… A shiver went down her spine, and a chill spread across her body that not even her tea could warm.

…

She'd taken to spending time in the library recently. There, Bianca could be alone. There, Bianca could think. The librarian didn't mind; in fact, Bianca doubted Selphy even knew she was there. Although she came there to be alone, to avoid people, she secretly wanted somebody to pull her away from the dusty aisles and talk to her. To spend time with her. For somebody to be her friend, a friend that wouldn't leave her in the end.

…

Raguna had been going to the mansion more and more frequently. Every time she turned around he was there, talking to Tabatha, laughing with Tabatha, smiling with Tabatha…

...

Tabatha wasn't the only one Raguna was being friendly with. Practically every girl in the village was blushing and flirting with him. A jealous part of her wanted to brand him a womanizer, but she knew it wasn't true. He was just…nice. It irritated her.

…

Bianca was sure she was the one smiling the most at Raguna's wedding, even more so than his bride. Tabatha stood next to her, a little teary eyed, but Bianca couldn't tell if it was because she had loved him or because she was happy for him. She tried to ignore the tear that rolled down the elfin woman's tan face. It didn't work. She felt a sting in her heart, and focused instead on the kissing newlyweds. She felt the grin slowly creep up her face again, numbing the hurt of Tabatha's sadness. _Should I really be this happy to see the man I love get married?_ A voice inside her snorted. _Are we still playing this game, Bianca?_

…

Tabatha had stopped going to Raguna's farm to look at his monsters. The tall maid was always with her, except for when she would go to market. Bianca wished she could finally be happy, but she wasn't. She couldn't be. Tabatha was much too subdued now. Her smiles were slower to come, and when they did they often were only the slight lifting of the corner of her mouth. Although her posture was as impeccable as ever, Tabatha's head was often bowed, her eyes downcast and filled with sorrow. Bianca's heart ached just from looking at her; she couldn't imagine how the older woman felt. She did anything she could to try to make Tabatha feel better. She smiled, she made jokes, and she tried not to be quite as insufferably snooty as she usually was. She painstakingly tore down the walls she herself had built to protect herself as a child, and slowly–_oh so painfully slowly_–Tabatha was getting better.

_But then that woman showed up._

It was impossible not to recognize the fact they were related. After all, how many tan elves with purple hair were there in Trampoli? Or in the entire world, for that matter. Her name was Minerva–_how arrogant to be named after a god_– and she was Tabatha's sister. She was obnoxious and oh so self-righteous, just the kind of person Bianca hated. _Just the kind of person I am, _she acknowledged. But the true reason Bianca hated Minerva, someone she had just met, was very simple: she was trying to take Tabatha away from her. She wanted to bring Tabatha home, and her home wasn't anywhere near her. Bianca didn't know why Minerva was so dead set on bringing Tabatha back to the Nation of the Elves. Not yet, anyway.

…

She overheard the real reason Minerva wanted Tabatha back on a Thursday. What she did wasn't eavesdropping, of course; eavesdropping was for the lower class. What she did was merely pressing her ear against the door to listen in on their conversation. Regardless of how she heard the information, however, the information was still the same. Tabatha was the Queen of the Elves. The information had sent Bianca's mind reeling. A queen? She was of an even higher class than Bianca herself. Bianca had no right to keep her with her. She had no right to even be in her presence–_No, _she told herself angrily_, Tabatha is my maid. She's mine. My maid. My friend. No one else can have her!_ Bianca felt guilty about being so possessive, so selfish, and so ashamed that she could think like that towards her friend. However the thoughts did reassure her. _Tabatha is mine, and mine only._

The reassurance didn't last long.

…

"Milady," Tabatha uttered nervously, her hands anxiously wringing her apron, "there's something I need to tell you."

Bianca froze, and then placed her teacup on the saucer with a soft _tink_. "Let me guess," She said airily, "You're the Queen of the Elves."

Tabatha's eyes widened, and Bianca swore she could see one of the elf's ears twitch slightly. "H-how did you–"

"Did you really think you could hide anything from me, Tabatha?" Bianca said obnoxiously, a pretentious frown on her face, "If so, then I am quite offended."

In the silence that followed Bianca anxiously crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying not to let her emotions show on her face. Tabatha sighed and averted her eyes. Quietly, she whispered, "Then I suppose you understand why Minerva wants me to leave so badly."

Not knowing quite what to say, Bianca picked up her tea again and took a sip. Finally, Bianca asked, "What are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?" Tabatha quickly asked back. Her voice was soft, but the elf's eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. Tabatha was waiting for her to say it. Somehow, _Tabatha knew_.

_Don't leave me,_ Bianca wanted to say,_ I love you. Tabatha, I love you. Stay with me. Please, never leave my side, because I'm afraid to be alone. I love you…_ But when she opened her mouth, what Bianca said was jarringly different. "You'd better go back. It would be downright irresponsible not to. You're the Queen, you know. Besides, quite frankly I don't want someone selfish enough to leave their own country working for me."

Bianca could see disappointment in Tabatha's eyes. The elf's mouth turned into a hard line, and she curtsied. "I understand, Miss Bianca."

…

It had been two weeks since Tabatha left. Bianca didn't leave the house anymore. Nobody bothered to visit except for Raguna, but the conversations they shared were always short and awkward. As soon as the summer ended, she would leave and never come back. But even after she returned to the main mansion she would still be alone. It wasn't like she had any friends back in her hometown. Her father would be there, of course, but as much as she loved him and he loved her, it wouldn't be enough.

Bianca curled up into a tight ball on her bed, trying not to sob. _I'd forgotten_, she thought miserably, _what it felt like to be completely alone. What it had been like without Tabatha by my side. I wonder, will Tabitha ever forget what it felt like to be by mine?_


End file.
